One Year Anniversary
by TeenQueen71092
Summary: Edward and Bella are celebrating there one year anniversary. How will it go? BPOV Bella is Human and ABSOLUTLY NO NESSIE! RXR
1. Chapter 1

I dedicate this story to SoonerBrookie, because she is so AWESOME! I love ya

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. Yada, yada, yada.**

**BPOV**

"Stop fidgeting, Bella! Geez, you're even making _me_ antsy." Alice told me pinning my now curly hair into a bun on the back of my head. She left two strands of hair hang loosely on each side of my face.

Alice and I were in the upstairs bathroom. I was wearing the dark blue dress that Alice had picked out for me to wear. I have to admit, the dress was _stunning_. It stitched nicely at the waist and draped loosely down to my knees. The bottom had a soft wave to it as it caved in at my knee to show off some leg.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I just..." I paused to find the right words, "..don't like surprises." I admitted.

I didn't! Even as a little girl, Renee would throw me surprise birthday parties when I least expected it. I'd rather her tell me when she was throwing my birthday parties than being completely out of the loop.

"With or without my powers, I _know_ you'll _love_ what ever Edward has planned for you two to do." Alice pointed out, looking at me through the mirror. I could feel her playing with my hair, trying to get it in the exact right spot.

_"Voila!"_ Alice exclaimed with pride. "Now all that's left to do is your make-up." She said with a smile.

Her happiness was contagious. I smiled in return.

"How much longer do you think untill he'll be here?" I asked, still as antsy as before. Alice spun the chair I was sitting in around untill I was facing her. She had a tube of dark red lipstick in her right hand.

"It's a surprise, _remember._" She replied with a devious smile. It wasn't a question. "Now open your mouth." She put the lipstick on me. She was so fast that I was amazed at how easy she looked doing it. She placed the lipstick on the counter and grabed the eyeliner. I looked up. She was slower this time, more careful and yet at the same time, so effortless.

_"C'mon, Alice."_ I begged, _"_You're my sister! I wouldn't do this to you. Just give me the time, that's all!" I was eager for Alice just to give me _that_ little hint.

"Nope. Not a chance." Alice refused, standing her ground. She put the last finishing.

Eyeshadow.

"This is going to make your brown eyes pop." Alice said, knowing exactly what she was talking about. I could feel the brush tapping lightly on my eyelids.

"_Perfecto!"_ Alice said proudly, kissing the tips of her fingers majestically. She spun me back around in the chair so I was facing the mirror again.

I gasped.

"_Oh. My. Gosh. Alice!"_ I paused "I _love it!"_ I said softly with passion. The girl I was staring at in the mirror was a totally different stranger. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled back beautifuly and evenly. The two strands of hair curled down in glossy ringletts down past over her shoulders. Her face was so perfect, like a porclien glass doll that sitts on an antique shelf in the a little girls room. She stared at me breathlessly and in awe.

"That's you, Bella!" Alice reassured me that the strange, beautiful woman looking back at me was me with a chuckle. She had both of her hands on my upper arm and rested her chin on my shoulders. There was a twinkle in her eyes.

I got up and embraced Alice in my arms.

"Thank you _so_ much. Edward is going to love it."

"You know he will. No one dressed by me looks like an idiot_."_

At that time, Jasper came into the room.

"Bella." He said my name precisely and deep. "Edward is here."

Just as I thought my anxiety was going to make a comeback, surprisingly, it didn't.

"Thank you, Jasper." I said genuinely, thankful for the warning.

He nodded in reply.

"Here." Alice smiled, "I'll walk you down." She said cheerfully, grabbing me by the hand and running out the door.

"Slow down, Alice, I can't run in heels!" I said, trying not to fall. Alice slowed down instantly.

"What kind of girl are you?" Alice questioned jokingly.

We got to the bottom of the staircase and there he stood as beautiful as ever. He looked beyond gorgeous in his black tuxedo staring back at me, smiling my favorite crooked smile. Even after a year of being married, I still couldn't get used to his godlike looks. As I approached Edward, he gently cradled my face in his hands and molded his lips into mine.

"Are you ready to go, Mrs. Cullen?" He asked in his honey like voice. He held out his hand and I took it.

3333333

* * *

I hope you like it!

There's more that's just the first chapter!

So READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in his car as Edward drove. His strong, cool hand was wrapped around mine.

"You look beautiful in that dress." Edward complemented me. He looked at me. Alice was right about what Edward would like me in.

"Alice picked it out for me." I smiled, looking at him. His profile was masculine and beautiful looking at the road. I saw a hint of a smile emerge on his face.

He stopped in a dark alley that looked somewhat familiar. Normally, I'd be scared, but I was with Edward, and I knew he would never let _anything_ bad happen to me.

"Edward, where are we?" I asked, curious to why he would stop in this dark alley. He pulled out a plain white cotton cloth from his coat pocket.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, his voice as smooth as silk. Even in the dark, I could still see his topaz eyes staring deeply into mine.

"Of course I do." I said. Why wouldn't I?

Without saying another word, Edward got out of the car and in lighting speed, was at my side opening my door so I could get out.

"Turn around and close your eyes." He said softly. I was skeptical at what he was up to, but I trusted him with all my heart. I turned around and he put the white cloth over my eyes and tied it so I couldn't see a thing. I turned back around so I was facing him.

I could smell his sweet, irresistible breath inches from mine.

"You'll love where I'm taking you." He kissed me on my forehead and wrapped his arm lightly around my waist. He guided me slowly blinded down the sidewalk. Millions of questions went through my head at one time.

_Where was he taking me? _

_How many people were staring at us?_

I don't think very many places get people walking down the sidewalk blindfolded. I was careful _not_ to embarass myself by not tripping in heels and falling flat on my face.

Finally, we stopped.

My eyes were still closed even with the blindfold over my eyes. He removed his hand from around my waist and untied the cloth.

"Open your eyes." He whispered softly.

My eyes fluttered open and there it was, the oh-so-familiar restaurant that seemed like centuries ago from that last time we went here.

_La Bella Italia_

I was shocked. The restaurant that Edward took me after saving me from the frat boys after I went with Angela and Jessica to help them pick out prom dresses.

The restaurant where I _truly_ found out what he _really_ was. Some of the most memorable memories I had of us was in this restaurant.

"Oh, my gosh, Edward." I said not staring at him. "This really _is_ a surprise!"

"I rented out the whole place, just for the two of us." He said with a soft smile. I turned towards him and stood on my tippy-toes and kissed him sincerely on his lips. When I pulled away, he grabbed my hand and we walked inside the restaurant.

"Good evening." The hostess welcomed.

Fortunately, it wasn't the same lady we had the last time we came here. She had long, straight, red hair that went past her shoulders. She was very tall and slinder and had green eyes and had lots of freckles.

"Cullen." Edward stated with authority.

"Oh, you're the people who rented out the place." She said with a smirk as her eyebrows disappered into her thick red bangs. "Right this way." She said, picking up two menus and led us to our table.

She sat us down at a table with two seats and a vase with beautiful, red roses. They were elegantly bent over the edge of the vase and so stunning with the velvet texture. "Your server will be right with you." She said, handing us our menus and then left.

"You know, you didn't have to do all this." I told him gratefully. Edward stared at me smiling with his eyes.

"I wouldn't have minded staying at home with you guys."

"I wanted to do something special for you." Edward stated, reaching across the table and grabbing my hand. He rubbed his thumb in a circular motion on the back of my hand. At that time, our watress came walking over to our table with a big grin stretched across her face. Her thin blonde hair was pushed back by a headband. She was very gangly looking, but had a nice face.

"Hi, I'm Chloe. I'll be your server tonight! Can I get you guys started by something to drink?" She asked cheerfully. She looked back and forth between Edward and I.

"I'll take a coke, please." I replyed. She nodded at me once with a soft smile and then turned her attention to Edward.

"Nothing for me." He answered her back at me.

"One coke." She said with smile. "I'll be right back with your drink and to take your orders." She walked away.

"Déjà vu" I stated with a chuckled. Edward stared at me with his confused face.

"What?"

"It's like our first date _all_ over again." He gave a soft warm laugh. "But I like this better." He said, taking in the quiet, subtle atmosphere of the restaurant and looking back at me. His eyes were like honey. The gangly waitress returned with two cokes. She set the fizzy beverage down gently in front of us. She pulled out a small white notepad and a pen from her apron pocket.

"Are you guys ready or do you need more time? She asked ready to take our orders. "Yeah, I'll take the mushroom raviolis." I said looking at her and back at Edward. He pulled his lips in trying to hold in a smile. It was like an inside joke between us. "And for you?" She turned her attention towards Edward. He cleared his throat to swallow his laughter. "Oh, Nothing for me." He looked at me as she finished writing down my order. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Alrighty!" She clicked her pen in. "I'll be back with your mushroom raviolis." She said to me and I watched her walk out of the room, biting my lip. Edward scoffed as he lowered his head shaking it with a smile.

"What?" I chuckled

"You."

"What did I do?" I could feel the blood warming up my cheeks.

"I'm making our first anniversary _exactly _like our first date." He chuckled.

"I like it." He said, watching me take a sip of my soda.

He grabbed my fingers and placed the back of my hand against his lips, he kissed it tenderly. He weaved his fingers in between mine and held it there on the table. I placed my hand upon his.

"I love you." I said, with deep passion looking deep in his eyes.

He put his other hand gently on my cheek. I leaned my face on it softly, closing my eyes slowly for a moment and opened. His cool hand slid down my cheek, under my chin and slowly closed his fingers into the palm of his hand. I was feeling slightly light headed. I took another sip of my soda. Maybe the coolness of the drink will bring me back down to earth. I could see our waitress returning with my plate of food, Edward had yet to let go of my hand. She placed the plates of raviolis in front me.

I let go of Edward's hand to unravel the silverware. I layed the cloth across my lap and picked up my fork and popped a ravioli in my mouth.

"How are your raviolis? Edward asked.

"Really good!" I said happily as I popped another one in my mouth. The gangly waitress returned.

"I like watching you eat. It entertains me." Edward said, like he was confessing something he had bottled up. He stared at me as I laughed at his unique complement. No one has ever complemented me on how I eat.

"Really, how so?" I chuckled. He was still staring at me with his golden eyes.

"You're table manners are very mature for your age. For someone as clumsy as you, you have yet to drop sauce on your beautiful dress." Edward stated. I looked down at my dress, and there wasn't anything on it. I was relived.

"How's everything tasting?" She asked

"Everything is exellent, thank you." I repled, as I wiped my mouth.

"Okie dokie, I'll be back with the bill." And she left. She came back in no time "You guys can pay when you're ready. Enjoy the rest of your night." She said with a big smile on her face. Edward slipped money into the pocket without looking at the bill.

"Are you ready? He asked, flashing his crooked smile once again, pushing his chair back to get out. "Yeah, lets go." It was such a good dinner and night. I didn't want it to end. He held out his hand once more and I took it. We walked out of the room.

"Goodnight, you two!" The Hostess with the red hair said waving goodbye. Edward turned slightly around.

"Goodnight ladies." Edward thanked them rasing his hand up. Edward opened the door for me. We walked down the street hand in hand, this time with out the blindfold.

"Did you enjoy your dinner?" Edward asked

"I loved it, thank you." I answered.

We had approched his car in no time, and he opened the door for me. I got in, by the time he shut the door. I was kinda sad that the night was coming to an end. Edward started the ignition and we drove down the road. He didn't go down the same road we came from.

"Did you think that was the end of our night?" He asked. It was almost too dark to see his facial expression.

"Yeah." I replyed. Was it really the end to our night? I asked myself.

"Well," He said "I've got another surprise for you."

33333333

**Thanks to all of my readers! Next chapter is up. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

The street lights were almost a blur in the sky in the night time. I was so used to going at this speed that anything slower than this was irritatingly slow.

There was something that I just noticed that I should've been aware of before. Playing softly on the stereo was the lullaby that Edward wrote for me. I turned it up just to be certain.

"I was wondering how long it would take till you found out." Edward stated. I could almost hear the smile lingering in his voice. The song was still as beautiful and as touching as the first time I heard it.

"I love this song." I sighed. I didn't notice the speed we were going. I was lost in the wordless story the lullaby was telling. It was my very own song and I wouldn't want it any other way. Edward layed his hand over mine and squeezed it. His cool touch snapped me out of my day dreaming. I noticed the car getting slower.

'W_e must __be getting closer'_ I thought.

I could hear the light, crunchy noise of the tires rolling over the broken gravel, then finally, stopping. The headlights shined on the greenery of the trees, moss, grass, floers and rocks. Edward turned off his car and as the headlights turned off the sudden light turned on in my memory.

_THE MEADOW._

Edward unlocked the doors and was at my side in no time. He held out his hand to help me get out of the car and I took it.

"Does this place look familiar?" Edward asked pulling me closer into his cool embrace. The scent was amazing, The way Edward smelled with the fresh scent of rain floating in the air. This place is my heaven on earth.

"How can I not?" I asked. I looked up, meeting his gaze.

He looked down at me smiling. His teeth were perfectly white, like snow. Edward lowered his head placed his lips to mine. His arms were wrapped around the small of my back, and I twirled his bronze hair around my fingers. He looked at me for a moment and then wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked into the meadow.

"How are you liking our first anniversary? Not bad for a monster like me." Edward asked. He didn't have to read minds to know what my response was going to be.

"It's the single most amazingly heartfelt thing anyone could ever do for me." I said "There's no place in the world I'd rather be than right here, in _our_ meadow with you."

We stopped under a large oak tree. It was dark, but I wasn't scared. I could hear the crickets in the trees chirping, I could feel the wet grassy moss being squished under my feet. In between the branches above in the sky, the moon was glistening brighter than all the stars.

"Look at the moon" I said staring at the sky. "It's beautiful."

You never get the full beauty of the sky with all the streetlamps shinning at every corner.

I looked behind me to see Edward sitting with his back against the trunk of the tree staring at the moon. He was so still, statuesque. I went to go sit by him. I tilted my head to the right and rested my head on his shoulder.

"It's not as pretty tonight," Edward said in a low warm voice. "You've stolen the beauty of the night sky. You shine more beautiful than all the stars in the sky." He said in his warm soft voice. We looked at each other. He placed his hand under my face, his cool thumb laid lightly in my chin. It sent shivers down my spine. He lifted my head so I was looking directly at him and he kissed me. His lips were soft and tender against mine. He pulled away, his eyes were shining golden bright still in the dark.

"This meadow holds so many unforgettable moments," I started.

"Some of the best moments I've ever had" Edward finished. He grabbed my hand and held it.

"How hard was it for you to show me what you really were?" I asked. This question had been burning in my mind for as long as I could remember. He squeezed my hand for a second before he answered.

"Not as hard as the thought of you running away and loosing you, and not _nearly_ as hard as seeing you an the hard wooden floor of the ballet studio, looking all broken and bloody" He shuddered. "We all have to take risks for the ones we love. This was a test for both of us. You see, I wanted you so bad that I couldn't hide myself from you. I didn't want to lie to you anymore. I knew that showing you all this may have been a very foolish mistake, but I knew deep inside I had to come clean and hope for the best." Edward concluded. It was very fascinating to hear everything he thought, the first time we were here. He looked at me with a hint of sadness in his eyes. I brushed the back of my fingers lightly across his cheek. He closed his eyes as I did.

"Well I'm glad you took that risk, because I don't know where I'd be if you hadn't" I assured him that I was truly happy for him and most of all to be with him. I kissed him on the forehead. He opened his eyes to meet my glaze.

"Bella." He breathed softly, grabbing both my hands and holding them. "I'd risk _anything_ in the world for you." He said with so much passion that I had to swallow back the tears.

"Are you ready to go home?" Edward asked.

Honestly, I wasn't, but I think the best thing to do was to leave.

"Yeah." I replied. We both got up and walked to his car. I grabbed his hand as he lead the way. The crickets were still chirping and I swore that I could hear an owl _who-ing_ in the distance. We approached his car too soon. He lead me to my door and opened it so I could get in and he was at his door in no time. We looked up into the sky at the moon. As we did a shooting star shot across the sky sparkling beautifully on the dark canvas sky.

"Make a wish, Bella." Edward said to me.

"I don't have to." I replied "All my wishes have come true." I said as Edward started the car and drove away.

* * *

The end! I hope you guys loved it! I love you **ALL** of you! You are the reason I love to write!

Please RXR!


End file.
